Vicky et Teddy !
by Daelyaa
Summary: Victoire et Ted s'aiment, et vivent leur amour en secret, jusqu'à ce que leurs petits cousins James Sirius, Albus et Lily les découvrent. OS/TedXVictoire.


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Vicky et Teddy ?!

(on va dire que le baiser Ted/Victoire à la gare n'as **pas** eut lieu)

On était le 31 juillet 2018, au Terrier. Les familles Potter et Weasley, et Teddy y étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Harry, comme tous les ans. Alors que tout le monde était dans le jardin à s'amuser, la jeune Victoire Weasley, fille ainée de Bill et Fleur Weasley -née Delacour- était dans l'ancienne chambre de son père, avec Ted Lupin, le fils de Rémus et Nymphadora -Tonks !- Lupin. La blondinette était allongée, les jambes repliées et sa tête sur les genoux de Teddy qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Si les deux jeunes gens étaient là, c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'avec leur petits cousins et petite cousines qui peuvent se révéler pires que Rita Skeeter quand ils le souhaitent, il valait mieux qu'ils se cachent pour se voir, afin que leurs parents, ou plutôt les parents de Victoire et le parrain et la pseudo-tante de Ted, l'apprennent. Pas que ça dérangeait le méthamorphomage que la famille soit au courant, non, c'était du côté de Victoire que ça coinçait; la jeune Weasley ne voulait pas que ses proches l'apprenne parce que son père pouvait être très protecteur et chiant quand il le voulait et ses cousins... C'étaient des plaies, de vraies plaies, sauf les petits Albus Severus Potter et Rose Weasley, les enfants respectifs de Harry et Ginny Potter et de Ron et Hermione Weasley ( _nda : Romione, grrrr_ ), eux, ils étaient moins lourds que les autres, mais juste moins hein, parce qu'ils l'étaient quand même ! Donc ils se cachaient. Victoire leva la main vers Ted et caressa doucement sa joue :

-C'était tellement long tous ces mois à Poudlard.

-Hum, j'ai crut que l'anniversaire de mon oncle n'arriverait jamais.

-Pareil. soupira Victoire.

-Pourquoi faut il qu'on se cache ?

-Teddy... On en a parlé mille fois, tant qu'on sera cachés on sera tranquille. Et puis tu as vraiment envie que mon père te montre toute la gamme de sort qu'il connait parce que tu touche à sa petite fille chérie.

-Il peut pas jouer la mère poule avec Dominique et Louis ?

-Il le fait aussi, mais c'est juste... Je suis la première, don premier bébé, c'est normal qu'il ait plus de mal à me voir grandir que les petits, alors si je lui dit que j'ai déjà couché avec un garçon il va en mourir.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas ce problème, de 1 parce que je suis un garçon et de 2 parce que mamie va plutôt essayer de me marier et que tata et tonton, ben... C'est tata et tonton quoi, ils sont cools, et puis je ne pense pas vraiment que mon cher parrain que j'aime et que j'adore puisse me donner des leçons puisqu'il a fait sa vie avec la soeur de son meilleur ami.

-Mais tonton et tata n'ont qu'un an d'écart, nous 3, ça va passer un peu moins facilement et puis t'es mon cousin de manière assez étrange.

-Mais 4 Vicky c'est rien ! Mes parents avaient 13 ans d'écart, et ça n'a pas dérangé mamie plus que ça.

-Ta grand mère n'est pas mon père Teddy.

Il soupire avant de ricaner :

-Heureusement, je m'inquièterais si mamie avait le service trois pièce entre les jambes !

Victoire pouffa et dit :

-Ted Lupin tu es dégoûtant !

-On est gênée ma chérie ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, tu connais ça n...

-CHUT ! s'exclama Victoire qui était devenu rouge carmin en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Teddy.

Le jeune homme rit alors que ses cheveux devenaient jaunes. Décidant qu'il était temps que sa blonde retire sa main de sa bouche, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus normal -et qui n'est donc pas normal- il lui lécha l'intérieur de la main, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Vicky enleva précipitamment sa main et l'essuya sur sa jupe.

-Ted ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est dégueu !

-Instinct animal mon coeur.

-Tu n'es même pas lycanthrope !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, au temps pour moi.

-Crétin.

-J't'aime aussi bébé.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel ; elle ne pouvait jamais en vouloir longtemps à son petit ami et ça l'agaçait, elle était faible et il le savait cet imbécile, mais elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle l'aimait... Ah ça oui, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son coeur, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé avant, c'était Teddy, c'est tout. Il avait ce petit truc en plus que les autres n'avaient pas, il lui procurait une plaisir tellement fort rien qu'en la prenant dans ses bras, c'en était affolant, et le jeune homme ressentait la même chose, Victoire était sa source de joie, son soleil personnel, la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, même si elle était chiante, voir exécrable une semaine par mois, même si elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à demander qu'il change ses cheveux en une couleur plus normale que le bleu éclatant qu'il adore, même si elle l'avait délaissé de longs mois pour aller à Poudlard, même si elle ne voulait pas ''officialiser'' leur relation, il l'aimait sa Vicky. Parfois, il se plaisait à imaginer qu'ils ferraient leur vie ensemble, qu'un jour elle s'appellerait Victoire Lupin, ça serait sa victoire, dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'imaginait aussi avec une fille aussi jolie que la blonde mais avec ses dons de méthamorphomage, ou encore un petit garçon aussi énergique que lui, mais avec la douceur de Victoire, et il aimait tellement ses pensées là... Il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de Vicky et se mit à jouer avec, se demandant si sa copine avait les mêmes pensées que lui, mais il n'allait pas lui poser la question, n'est ce pas ? Ca serait trop bizarre, de demander à une gamine de 17 ans si elle veut faire sa vie avec vous. Victoire ne se projetait sûrement pas aussi loin, alors que lui, il se voyait vieux, assit avec Victoire, à regarder leurs petits enfants courir en racontant une histoire au petit dernier. Il soupira et la blonde leva la tête :

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Rien... Rien t'inquiètes.

-On dirait pas. dit Victoire en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Nan mais y'a rien Vic', je te jure.

-Je ne te crois pas absolument pas. Allez, dit moi ?

-Est ce que tu crois qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble ? demanda Ted de but en blanc. Et quand je dis ça, je veux dire se marier, faire des enfants, acheter une maison et tout ce bordel que font les adultes.

-Oh.

Pour être surprise, Victoire était surprise; ce n'est pas le genre de question auquel on s'attend à leurs âges.

-Non, mais... Oublie ça Vic', okay... C'est... Je... Oublie, c'était stupide.

-Non, Ted, ce n'était pas stupide, mais enfin... On a 17 et 20 ans... C'est pas vraiment la préoccupation des jeunes de nos âges.

-Nan mais c'est bon Victoire, je t'ai dis que c'était stupide, n'y pense plus.

-Bien sur que non je ne vas pas ne plus y penser, Ted... Si ça te tracasse il faut bien que je me penche sur la question... J'ai plus 10 ans, je peux réfléchir à des questions comme ça... Ca m'a juste surprise.

-Laisse tomber je t'ai dis...

-Non.

Quand il vous disait qu'elle es chiante ! Il soupira alors que Vic' semblait soucieuse, réfléchissant à la question de Ted : est ce qu'elle les verrait faire leur vie ensemble ? Son coeur lui criait que oui, parce qu'elle aimait le méthamorphomage à un point indescriptible, alors elle répondit, avec toute sa sincérité :

-C'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais réfléchit avant parce qu'on est encore très jeunes, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que oui, qu'on pourrait construire quelque chose de solide toi et moi. Je me vois vraiment me présenter comme Madame Ted Lupin, et avoir des gamins super actifs qui courent partout avec tes pouvoirs en option ça pourrait être vraiment génial. Et puis... Je t'aime vraiment Teddy, et.. Vraiment très fort... Je ne me vois pas avec un autre garçon... Alors oui, je pense qu'on pourrait faire notre vie tous les deux si notre relation ne s'effrite pas.

-Elle ne s'effritera pas, je t'aime trop pour laisser passer ça, Victoire Weasley. affirma Ted en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite amie.

Victoire entoura le cou de Teddy de ses bras et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et :

-Oh !

Puis des bruits de courses. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en un éclair et rougirent, avant de voir Albus Severus et Lily Luna, amusés à la porte.

-Al... Lily... Vous n'avez rien vu, okay ? dit Ted, un peu paniqué.

-Nous non... Mais James. sourit Albus avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh Merlin on est fini... Ce gamin est une commère.

-Ca tu peux le dire Teddy, sois certain que dans une minute toute la famille sait que vous vous êtes embrassés.

-Ooooooh. geignit en s'affalant sur le lit. J'veux mouriiiiir.

-Mais nan, faut pas dire des trucs comme ça Vicky, on le savait tous que vous fricotiez ensemble, les parents essayaient juste de faire comme si de rien n'était. annonça Lily.

-Mais avant ils n'avaient pas de preuves, que là... Avec James.

-Crois moi cousine, la parole de mon frangin, moi je ne m'y fie pas.

-Ouais... Mais quand même.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la voix de James :

-Papa ! Maman ! Tata Fleur ! Tonton Bill ! Teddy il a embrassé Victoire ! Teddy, Teddy Lupin, notre cousin... Il a embrassé Victoire, notre cousine ! Il l'a **em-bra-ssée**!

-Merlin... Albu, Lily, vous m'autorisez à tuer votre frère dans d'atroce souffrances ?

-Je peux même t'aider Défaite si tu veux.

-Al... La blague Victoire/Défaite c'était drôle la première fois, maintenant c'est minable. soupira Lily.

-Mais non, elle est très bien ma blague. Et puis tu dis bien à Ted que c'est un ours en peluche toi !

-C'est vrai, mais Teddy c'est le nom d'un ours en peluche.

-Hey, on arrête de se battre les gnomes.

-On n'est pas des gnomes ! s'exclamèrent les deux Potter en choeur.

-Non, vous êtes des Scroutts à Pétard. se moqua Teddy.

-Oh la ferme hein. dit Albus.

C'est alors que James remontait, essoufflé et qu'il s'écriait :

-Teddyyyyyyy Vickyyyyyyyyyyyyy faut que vous descendieeeeeeeeeeez et Al et Lily aussi.

Victoire soupira en cachant un peu plus sa tête.

-Pourquoi est ce que t'as été balancer James ?

-Parce que c'est trooop cooool, allez, faut que vous alliez en bas, c'est papa et maman qui l'ont dit, et tonton et tata. Allez, debout.

-C'est bon James on a comprit, fous le camp. gronda Teddy, faisant partir son petit cousin -qui ne l'était pas vraiment- en riant.

Ted se leva du lit et tendit une main à sa petite amie pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle saisit la main de Teddy et se leva à contrecoeur, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller "affronter" son père.

-tu es une Gryffondor non, mon coeur ? souffla le méthamorphomage à son oreille.

-Si, malheureusement. soupira Victoire en se mettant à marcher, suivie de ses cousins.

Les deux Potter, et les amoureux descendirent et allèrent au jardin, là ou tout le monde était. En approchant de là où Ginny, Harry, Bill et Fleur les attendaient, Vicky se resserra instinctivement contre Ted qui lui sourit d'encouragement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des trois adultes, Teddy vit bien qu'ils étaient amusés, mais Victoire, trop occupée à rougir et détourner les yeux, ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Harry dit, d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sévère ce qui n'était pas son fort -c'était Ginny qui criait sur les enfants, les seules personnes sur qui il s'autorisait à hurler était les incompétents d'Auror dont il était le chef et qui ne savaient pas résoudre une affaire simple comme bonjour-

-Pourquoi ... ?

Il laissa sa question en suspend, ce qui permit aux deux adolescents de bien stresser, Victoire se collant encore plus à Ted

-... Est ce que vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? termina Harry en souriant pour les rassurer.

Les deux amoureux soupirèrent de soulagement, un poids immense se retirant de leurs épaules, surtout pour la blonde. Teddy répondit :

-Ah ça tonton, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Vicky qui ne voulais pas parce qu'elle a peur de toi, tonton Bill je crois.

-Peur de moi ? répéta Bill en regardant sa fille qui rougit.

-Et bien oui... Enfin... T'es assez protecteur en fait et... 'Fin, je... Je pensais que ça te plairais pas que je sois avec Teddy et...

-Victoire, si tu savais depuis combien d'année on se demande si vous allez vous mettre ensemble ou continuer à vous tourner autour avec Harry.

-Oh. Alors... Vous vous en doutiez ? Ca se voyait que ça... Que je suis amoureuse de Teddy ?

-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. approuva sa mère.

-Enfin, pas le nez de Voldemort. ricana Harry ce qui fit sourire son filleule et sa nièce.

-Donc vous ne nous en voulez pas ? s'assura Victoire.

-Mais bien spur que non Vicky enfin, comment on pourrait vous en vouloir de vous aimer ?! s'exclama Ginny.

Alors, Victoire fit le sourire le plus radieux qu'elle ait jamais fait avant de se tourner vers Teddy qui lui demanda :

-Alors mon coeur, rassurée ?

-Très. répondit la jeune femme en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Ted l'enlaça par la taille en approfondissant le baiser alors que la voix du petit Louis retentissait, approuvé par tout les plus jeunes de la famille :

-Vicky, Teddy, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ce que vous faites, on croirait papa et maman, beurk.

-Mais non Louis espèce d'imbécile ce n'est pas ''beurk'' ! s'exclama Dominique. C'est troooooooooop romantique, ça veux dire que Ted et Victoire et ben ils sont a-mou-reux !

-Moi j'suis d'accord avec Louis. intervint James. C'est vraiment dégoûtant qu'ils se récurent le fond de la gorge comme ça.

-Tu changera de disque quand ce sera toi qui embrassera une fille... Ou un garçon. ajouta Dominique après un silence.

-Un garçon ? Oh non Dominique tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Ben quoi, tu peux être gay petit cousin.

-Nan !

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'en sais rien. chantonna t-elle.

-Mais si j'en sais que moi je suis pas gay ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'essaie de faire ton coming out ?

-Ben non crétin, j'ai un copain, **moi** , et je l'ai dit aux parents, **moi** , hein Victoire ?

Victoire qui entre temps s'était décollée de Teddy répondit :

-Ton copain ne fais pas partie de la famille, c'est moins compliqué.

-Ben nan, justement, papa et maman connaissent Ted depuis qu'il est tout bébé.

-Et ?

-Et ben ils savent qui c'est, alors que Sam ils ne le connaissent pas, donc j'ai plus de courage que toi, Mademoiselle la Gryffondor.

-Tiens, justement jeune fille. intervint Bill en s'adressant à Dominique. Il faudrait peut être qu'on le rencontre ton Sam.

-Oh... Euh... Ce n'est pas nécessaire... s'empourpra Dominique. En plus tu vas lui faire peut avec tes menaces à deux noises,et... Désolée hein mais c'est vrai, on a une famille de fou, vous allez le faire fuir.

-Si ton copain ne supporte pas notre famille, il n'a rien à y faire. répliqua sèchement son père.

-Mais papa, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est juste... On a une famille bizarre quand même... Freddie mettrait des trucs de la boutique de son père dans le verre de Sam, et James nous embêterait comme il a embêter Vic' et Ted, et Al et Lily ils s'incrusteraient et ils diraient des trucs gênant sur moi, et peut être même que Hugo et Rosie s'y mettraient et Teddy il arriverait à me gêner je ne sais comment et Tonton Ron et Tata Hermione ils finiraient bien par se disputer, comme d'habitude et... Enfin bref quoi.

-Donc tu as honte de nous ? demanda Albus, assez vexé.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais enfin.. Vous êtes pas **la** famille parfaite à présenter à son copain voyez vous.

-Donc t'as honte de nous. dit Lily. Moi qui croyais qu'on était solidaires chez Weasley.

-Non... Lily, c'est pas ça, ne vas pas t'inventer des trucs.

-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu dis. contra Hugo. Qu'on est des boulets.

-Non... Enfin, si vous êtes des boulets parce que vous êtes méga chiants et intrusifs, et que vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, mais... C'est comme ça dans cette famille, on a aucune vie privée.

-Ca c'est bien vrai. approuva Rose.

-La preuve, on a même pas put garder notre relation secrète avec Ted, il a fallut que nos fouineurs de petits cousins s'incrustent.

-Fouineurs... répéta Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire et se tournant vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient dans le même état. Fouine...

Et il éclata de rire, comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Victoire ne les regarda même pas comme si ils étaient des aliens, ce qu'elle faisait avant, elle n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi n'importe quel mot qui faisait penser au mot fouine faisant tant rire ses oncles et tante, mais elle avait arrêté de chercher, elle était tombée dans une famille de fou et elle le savait bien, mais elle les aimait tous comme ils étaient, et en particulier un beau méthamorphomage qui porte le nom de Ted Lupin.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, donnez moi votre avis !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
